Drunk
by Soot
Summary: Harry and alcohol are two things that should not mix when he has a secret that he wants to keep secret. Slash! don't like don't read.


Title: Drunk

Title: Drunk

Summary: Harry and alcohol aren't two things that should mix when he has a secret that he wants to keep secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own plots or characters. They all belong to Jim Butcher. But a girl can dream.

A/N: _Don't shoot! (Can't ask for more at this stage). If you don't like slash then don't read, it's that simple. _

I'd had too much to drink and I was feeling the effect as a drunken haze clouded over the part of my brain that thinks laterally.

But the part of my brain that thinks laterally also keeps my secrets.

Big secrets.

I wasn't out getting drunk in any of the pubs or clubs like other people would do. Instead I was sat at home on my couch drunk at half past two in the morning with Ramirez for company, who if anything, was in a worse state than me.

We weren't in the state of drunk where we would throw everything we had drank and eaten during the past two days back up. We were happily drunk, where a person just looses enough inhibitions to say stuff they wouldn't usually say and become increasing loud and stagger around a little when they tried to walk.

Why were we happily drunk?

We had just won a battle with a group of other Wardens against the Red Court. For a few minutes we all thought we weren't getting out alive, but with some quick thinking and a hell of a lot of luck, we got out, killed the baddies, and lived to fight another day.

That's worth celebrating isn't it?

We were both sat on the couch laughing and joking and just being generally loud, like you do when you have had too much to drink. We had talked about a whole pile of junk; the main topic being why rich tea biscuits were crap for dunking. I know, very philosophical and meaningful, but with as much alcohol coursing through our veins as there was, it was the most important subject on the planet to us.

Well, that was until I opened my big mouth.

"I have a secret, but I shouldn't tell you." I shook my head at Ramirez in answer to his dare. We had taken to playing a dare contest, and so far Ramirez was winning, but maybe that was because my dares were crap. (I dared him to down a whole bottle of Mac's beer stood up without falling over after he had already had four. Shit dare or what! A monkey could do it!).

"Is it your own?" Ramirez asked grinning like a fool between gulps of beer.

"Yeah, which makes it more personal." I stated so he couldn't argue from that direction. I took another three gulps of beer which emptied my latest bottle. That makes five I found myself thinking.

"You're no fun Harry." Ramirez said pointing a finger at me. "No fun at all."

"Well, maybe I'm drunk enough to tell you and ignore the consequences." I muttered.

"Yeah?" Ramirez laughed. "You really must be drunk to give in that easy. You're usually a stubborn bastard"

"Which means it's only coming out once so you better listen up." I said pointing my empty beer bottle at him.

"Can you really tell me?" asked Ramirez moving closer to me, discarding his half empty beer bottle on the ground.

"I shouldn't tell you really." I winced at him.

"Please tell me Harry." Ramirez whispered, his words slightly slurred. "I can keep a secret." He pressed up against me and looked at my face intently. "Please."

I lent in closer to him and whispered, "It's not something I can tell you, it's something I have to show you." Before he had time to react I had placed my hand around his neck and lowered my head the remaining distance that separated us…

…and I kissed him.

He didn't pull away out of disgust like I had feared, but sat still for a moment before melting into the kiss. His arms wrapped my neck as he began to deepen the kiss, allowing my tongue in his mouth.

I lent even more into the kiss. With the extra weight added, Ramirez started to slide underneath me as I lent even further forward not wanting to break the kiss. I wound up laid on top of Ramirez pinning him between me and the couch.

With him underneath me, I could feel his body occasionally shiver with pleasure while his heart beat got faster and faster, beating harder against hard against his ribs. I could feel his eyelashes brush against my cheeks as his eye lids fluttered and the heat that radiated from his cheeks against my skin as he blushed madly.

I ran my hands through his hair letting my full body weight pin him beneath me. I loved the way he smelt, his scent filling my nose and driving me silently insane.

When I finally pulled away we were both breathless. Ramirez eyes remained shut, but his breath was laboured, his chest rising and falling with every breath inhaled and exhaled. I laid next to him on my side trying to catch my breath with my face in his hair. I opened my eyes and looked at his face; God he was so beautiful. His lips were parted slightly; his cheeks were flushed with colour and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I placed small kisses along his jaw line and down his neck making him shudder and gasp for breath. My hands fumbled with the edge of his t-shirt that sat on his neck to pull it back to expose smooth bronze skin on his shoulder. I kissed his shoulder gentally while my free hand slid up his T-shirt causing his stomach to quiver beneath my touch.

I suddenly bit down on his shoulder while my hand was firmly placed on his chest to stop him jumping off the couch.

Ramirez gasped out, "Harry", but I paid no attention to his plead, but instead moved my hand back down from his chest to his stomach and gentally brushing my fingers over the surface. "Harry." Ramirez giggled quietly. "Harry that tickles."

I started to kiss his jaw again when I felt his hands playing with my shirt. I could feel him lifting my shirt up and when it reached my arms and shoulders I realised he was trying to take my shirt off, so I obliged him and let him rip it off over my head and discard it to the floor.

I kissed him on the mouth again, my tongue entwining with his while his hands ran up and down my chest and stomach; searching, exploring.

I tugged at his shirt trying to get it off. I broke this kiss again to get it above his head before assaulting his mouth again with my own.

I started to fumble with his belt on his jeans. I got the belt open and pulled it through all the belt loops and off, discarding it on the floor with the t-shirts. I started on the button and zip of his jeans which came open without much effort.

"Harry." Ramirez swallowed. "Harry stop please." His voice filled with bliss intertwined with nerves and doubt.

I placed my hand on his stomach and glided it down to the waist of his jeans.

"No! No, god Harry, stop!" Gasped Ramirez, his voice terrified. I jumped and instantly removed my hand from where the waist of his jeans sat and looked at him.

Looking back at me, his face was petrified, his eyes swimming with so many emotions I could only guess at a few in the time I had to look before I felt the pull of a soul gaze starting.

He started to tremble beneath me and I gripped one of his hands tightly in my own as I positioned myself so that most of my body weight wasn't resting on him. "God, I'm so sorry Carlos. I went too far." I said getting up from the couch.

Ramirez hands rose to his face and rubbed at his eyes as I stood and looked at him.

I honestly thought I had blown it there. I thought I had terrified him to the point that he wouldn't trust me again. I walked into the kitchen to try clear my head. I didn't know how to face him, and now I had come to my senses I was horrified.

I was bent forward with my elbows resting on the side and my face in my hands when I heard movement behind me. "Harry?" I looked around to see Ramirez stood behind me with his jeans done back up and his t-shirt back on, looking nervous. "You alright?" His eyes didn't meet mine.

"Look Carlos, I'm sorry." I said to him. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I wish I could take it all back."

"Really?" his voice trembled slightly. "Because I don't."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"I liked it Harry." Ramirez looked down at his feet. "It's just that…" he swallowed, "I'm not ready for … you know." The words died on his tongue, so I moved forward and took him into a tight embrace.

"That's fine Carlos. I don't have a problem with that, and neither should you."

"Really?" Ramirez asked, his head against my neck.

"Really, I wouldn't lie to you." I cupped one of his cheeks with my hand which made him look up. "Promise."

Ramirez nodded at me and smiled. "Thanks Harry." He looked back down and noticed the faint scar on my torso and he traced his fingers along it. I had gotten the scar when a mad ex-Denarian tried to gut me like a fish. I looked down at Ramirez while he did this, my hand resting on the small of his back while the other rested between his shoulder blades. "Does it hurt?" He finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Does the scar hurt?" Ramirez never looked back up at me, but instead kept his head lowered.

"Occasionally when I remember how I got it. Why?"

"Because mine hurts."

Ramirez was referring to the scar he had got from fighting next to me in the Deeps at the Raith Manor. I thought he was dead with that blow, but he pulled through, although he had an awful lot of injuries to show for letting me talk him into helping me.

I didn't know what to tell him. He probably knew already that the pain would go away, and he'd probably heard it all before too.

I didn't say anything to him.

We just stood there in silence.

"Harry, this isn't going to work, I mean us." Ramirez said after a while. "The Merlin is looking for reasons to kick your butt off the council. This would be a good enough reason for him to do it."

I took his chin in my hand. "Tell me what this feels like." I said to him and kissed him lightly, brushing my lips against his. "Does it feel nice; safe, like nothing else matters?"

"Yes." Ramirez whispered.

"Then its out little secret." I smiled down at him. "He won't ever find out."

Ramirez smiled a faint smile at me. "I'm going to go to sleep." He told me pulling away from my embrace.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?" I asked him.

"The couch probably." He saw the expression on my face and a small grin lit up his features. "What you thinking Harry?" He turned to walk back into the living room and I caught him, wrapping my arms around his hips.

"I thought we could share my bed." I whispered into his ear.

Ramirez's hands came to rest on top of mine as he leaned back against my chest. "You would say that Harry." He chuckled lightly. "How could I possibly refuse?"

"Such an offer would be very hard to refuse coming from me." I told him, rubbing my nose and lips against his neck. "

"You're delusional Harry." Ramirez muttered.

"So is that a yes to my offer?"

Smirking he turned to face me. "What do you think?"

…

I watched Ramirez lay asleep next to me for a small while. He had fallen asleep facing me, so I could see his face was peaceful, the concerns that filled his life because of his job banished until sleep fades, leaving him open to them rising back up and swamping him again, like they did everyday.

But as I laid watching him, nothing was there but peace and the blissful absence of conscious thought.

"Thank God; there actually might be a deity somewhere after all." I muttered to myself as sleep overpowered me. "Thank God."

A/N: _I have to admit, there is a lot of Harry/Bob slash out there and I thought a change would be good. Besides, there are so few Harry/Ramirez slashes out there I felt almost obligated to write one, to bring the numbers up slightly, but then again there is a great lack of Ramirez stories in general too. I'm trying to start a trend, so come on everyone, show Ramirez how much we all love him and start writing. _


End file.
